Amor de luna
by Deborah malfoy96
Summary: sakura y sasuke se van de konoha para nunca mas volver pero en su huida dejaran muchas cosas inconclusas  Naruto y Hinata ¿podran hacerse felices el uno al otro? descubranlo entren a leer mi primera historia
1. Chapter 1

_AMOR DE LUNA_

_Hinata estaba sentada a la luz de la luna llorando, habia terminado con Sasuke no le dio tiempo ni para decirle que estaba embarazada, se sentia fatal queria morirse, pero sabia que tenia que seguir adelante ya que ahora llevaba en su interior una persona que tenia ganas de vivir, de ser feliz,que tenia derecho a nacer y ella no se lo podia negar. _

_Y volvia a leer la carta que encontro en el departamento que compartia con sasuke_

PARA HINATA

Hinata lo siento mucho, pero tengo que alejarme de tantos recuerdos que esta aldea me trae y tambien quiero olvidarte, para poder seguir viviendo por que no se vivir sin ti, en el momento en que te dije que ya no queria nada contigo, no sabia que estaba haciendo. Pero sabia que tu y yo no estamos hechos el uno para el otro. Por que ahora ya no te puedo mirar a los ojos necesito, tiempo para poder aclarar mis sentimientos y pensamientos, espero no arrepentirme de mis acciones, no me busques por favor

_UCHIHA SASUKE_

_Hinata al leer esto se sintio fatal no lo podia creer Sasuke Uchiha salio huyendo por que estaba confundido y ella no pudo decirle que tendrian un hijo o tal vez una hija o dios si no se casaba antes de que saliera a la luz su embarazo no queria ni pensar en lo que le haria su padre_

_CON NARUTO_

_Un rubio imperactivo estaba llorando ya que su amada Sakura le habia dicho que no podia vivir sin SU SASUKE y que lo lamentaba muchisimo pero se iba a ir con el ya que estaban esperando al descendiente de los uchiha pero el no lo podia creer por dios si sasuke en esos momentos estaba con Hinata como estaria ella- se preguntaba en lo que recordo todo lo que le habia dicho sakura_

_FLAS BACK_

_-Entiende Naruto ya no puedo estar contigo ya no te amo a parte en mi vientre llevo al hijo de...(no le puedo decir que es de sasuke no quiero que se entere pero no me va a dejar ir si no le digo de quien es pensaba sakura)_

_-NO ME IMPORTA DE QUIEN SEA ESE NIÑO SAKURA-gritaba Naruto _

_-Pero a mi si- (hay como ago entender a este cabeza hueca)_

_-Por que no te puedes quedar le dare todo a ese niño diremos que yo soy su padre pero no te vallas Sakura- todo esto lo decia ya con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-Entiende Naruto mira te lo dire es...te hijo es de... ¡sasuke! ahora dejame ir-_

_-...- pasaron los minutos y Sakura al ver que Naruto no se movia aprovecho el momento para poder irse pero Naruto fue mas rapido y la alcanzo y empezo a llorar y __SASUKE como pudiste hacerme esto, pense que ya habias superado a Sakura _

_-Naruto no te pongas asi-dijo sakura_

_-Por dios Sakura como no quieres que me ponga asi de todos los hombres que hay en la faz de la tierra tenia que ser con ¡mi mejor amigo!...alguien que era mi hermano y ahora tu has destrozado nuestra amistad como quieres que me ponga que brinque de felicidad o QUE?-_

_-No claro que no ustedes pueden seguir sie...-_

_-Ni siquiera lo pienses tu estabas conmigo por que tenias que irte con el-_

_-Entiende Naruto yo nunca lo deje de amar yo solo estaba con...(y se quedo callada)_

_-Dilo Sakura, dilo, di que solo estabas conmigo por que Sasuke estaba con Hinata dilo-y con cada palabra se desgarraba mas el corazon_

_-Bueno y si asi fuera que-_

_-No tienes ... Sakura, imagina como se sentira Hinata cuando se entere _

_-Pues no,no lo se, pero ahora lo unico que importa es que Sasuke y yo vamos a recrear el clan Uchiha_

_-Imagina que Hinata tambien este embarazada_

_-Callate Naruto tu no sabes nada me voy y tu no lo impediras_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_-Tengo que encontrar a Hinata- pensaba Naruto pero se puso a pensar que mejor la buscaba mañana ya que tenia que recuperarse de su dolor si queria darle animos a Hinata y se fua a darse una ducha para relajarse. _

_El no lo entendia Sakura lo habia dejado pero a el no le dolia en verdad solo sentia el gran vacio._

_Estuvo pensando toda la noche tal vez era por que el en verdad no la queria, que tal vez solo fue un capricho, por que ella queria a Sasuke y no a el, pero si eso era verdad habia desperdiciado 2 años de su vida con alguien que en verdad no amaba, y entonces todo el amor que se dieron no significaba nada y se empezo hacer varias preguntas ¿Tambien sakura estaba finjiendo que lo amaba? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso habia hecho algo mal? ¿Desde cuando lo engañaba con Sasuke? ¿Acaso el no era suficiente? ¿Todas esas noches que pasaron en estos 2 años no significaban nada? Dios como es que me pudo hacer algo asi._

_Asi fue pensando mas y mas hasta que su mente ya no dio para mas y se dijo: deja de pensar en eso a ti no te duele a la que de verdad le va a doler la partida y las acciones de Sakura va hacer a la vieja._

_Tendre que ir a hablar con ella antes de que mande a llamarme, de seguro va a pensar que yo le hice algo malo a Sakura hay dios que le ivoy a decir pero entonces se dijo a si mismo (pero yo no le ize nada, fue ella la que me lastimo a mi ,ni siquiera me lo dijo suavemente no solo me habia gritado que ella era de Sasuke, bueno mas bien me lo restrego en la cara siento que fue un reclamo ya que por mas que lo intentamos nunca quedo embarazada pero por dios apenas tenemos 20 años tenemos mucho que vivir por que desperdiciar su futuro, claro un hijo no es algo malo solo que a el nunca le paso por la mente que lo que Sakura queria era un hijo ¿que hubiera pasado si ellos de verdad hubieran tenido un hijo o una hija? ¿cómo hubiera reaccionada ella? ¿se hubiera ido con el? ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado? No podia dar respuestas a todas sus preguntas._

_Hasta que por fin se quedo dormido viendo como su alcoba habia quedado destrozada cuando se desquito con todo lo que habia a su paso, p__arecia que un huracan hubiera pasado por ahí_

_Las paredes tenian marcas de golpes, las fotos estaban rotas, los vidrios estaban esparcidos por doquier, habia sacado su ropa de los cajones aventandola, asi que todo era un caos._

_CON HINATA_

_No podia ser, ni siquiera me lo pudo decir a los ojos no me tenia que dejar una carta por dios _

_-QUE CINICO ERES SASUKE UCHIHA-gritaba mientras lloraba._

_Pero en ese momento le paso por la mente las preguntas que ella misma se estaba haciendo desde el momento en que termino con ese hijo de ... –¿HINATA en verdad lo amabas o solamente aceptaste estar con el por que viste que Naruto nunca te iba hacer caso?¿Cómo le haremos ahora queestoy embarazada que are a quien le podre pedir ayuda?._

_Y cada vez soltaba mas lagrimas que la vez anterior aun no sabia que hacer con el ser que ahora llevaba en su vientre._

_Decidio que tenia que ir a hablar con alguien de esto no se lo podia guardar y decidio ir a darse una ducha y cuando salio se cambio y recordo su primer año de novios _

_FLASH BACK_

_-Amor he decidido que te are un cuarto para cuando quieras vivir conmigo hasta que tengamos la suficiente confianza de dormir juntos-dijo Sasuke_

_-Muchas gracias cariño luego traere varia de mi ropa para aca-_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

_Asi entro a su "cuarto" y se cambio al salir dijo_

_-Adios casa pase tantos buenos momentos aquí pero creeme que no te extrañare-y diciendo esto tiro lo mas lejos posibles la lleve para que ya nada le recordara a Sasuke y poder vivir como cuaquier otra chica bueno del clan hyuga asi que no seria muy normal pero ella lo unico que queria era desaogarse con alguien poder contarselo a alguien asi que izo una lista en su cabeza para saber quien seria el indicado y asi fue pensando en todos sus amigos hasta que le llego la imagen de cierto rubio hiperactivo que ella conocia y dijo:- si por que no ire a hablar con el tal vez el y sakura me puedan ayudar pero creo que no debo mencionar nada del embarazo- pensaba Hinata_

_CON NARUTO_

_-Hay hasta que desperte wuaw ese sueño fue muy raro jajajajaja solo a mi se me ocurre soñar que Sakura me podria dejar por el teme–Dijo muy contento el rubio._

_Pero esa felicidad acabo al ver su alcoba en ese momento la felicidad que hace unos cuantos segundos tenia se habia esfumado y hasta se podia ver un aura de tristeza saliendo del rubio y al recordar lo que habia pasado unas lagrimas amenazaban con salir de esos preciosos ojos azules que ya no brillaban sino que ahora solo demostraban su tristeza cualquiera que lo viera pensaria que le habia pasado algo terrible ya que esa sonrisa que siempre traia consigo tambien se habia esfumado, lo que ahora todos verian era el Nauto que el siempre trato de esconder esa ser que era muy debil y que no era alegre._

_En ese momento alguien toco la puerta y a Naruto no le quedo de otra mas que ir a abrir, se sorprendio mucho cuando vio a la persona que tenia enfrente y no pudo hablar asi que ella comenzo_

_-Naruto- dijo una hermosa chica _


	2. Chapter 2

_bueno primero que todo muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer esta historia que por cierto es la primera que pongo_

_onigan: muchas gracia sor tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y espro te guste la 2da parte_

_avatar19: si a lo mejor soy muy injusta para con naruto pero todo a su tiempoomare en cuenta tu consejo cuando escriba las isguientes partes mucha gracias_

_luis escobar: pues muchas gracias espero que sigas leyendo mi historia_

Frostyniight: si la escribi hace años pero hace años no tenia elvalor como para subir la historia

didiluna: pues si ese sasuke mira que embarazar a dos muchachas pero bueno en mi opinion en dos años de relacion le tomas cariño a la persona

bueno si mas que decir me despido espero u les guste e capitulo

_-Hinata-que ase aquí pensaba el rubio- o lo siento pasa-_

_-gracias –Ya adentro-Bueno yo venia a hablar de algo muy importante que paso anoche-dijo hinata_

_-asi de que cosa-(yo tratando de olvidarlo y ella viene y me lo recuerda que cruel es el destino)_

_-Bueno no se como comenzar pero veras anoche Sasu...-_

_-No nombres a esa persona enfrente de mi de acuerdo-_

_-Lo siento Naruto pero dime por que no quieres hablar de el-dijo una muy preocupada chica al ver la reaccion del rubio_

_-Bueno ven vamos a sentarnos te contare todo-_

_-Ok Naruto –_

_-Bueno veras..._

_y le conto todo lo que paso en la noche ella solo pudo llorar al saber que Sasuke se habia ido con Sakura pero no era por que estaba confundido si no por que Sakura estaba embarazada _

_-Na...rut.o te ten..go que de..cir al..go-dijo entre sollozos Hinata_

_-Si dime te escucho-dijo muy preocupado el rubio por la actitud de su gran amiga_

_-Veras es verdad lo que le dijiste a Sakura-dijo ya mas tranquila, pero al ver la reaccion de Naruto se arrepintio de decirselo_

_-¡Como tu tambien estas embarazada!-dijo gritando el rubio_

_-Si pero Sasuke no me dio tiempo de decirselo asi que no se que hacer si mi padre se entera...-_

_-Tranquila no pienses en eso, te aseguro que tu padre te va a comprender y a escuchar tu defensa...-_

_-No tu no conoces como es mi padre el es muy estricto y si se entera que estoy embarazada y no estoy casada me va a...-_

_-Asi que el problema es que no estas casada en ese caso-el rubio pensaba hasta con la ultima celula de su cabeza hasta que se le ocurrio una gran idea-Ya se ...-pero Hinata al darse cuenta de lo que el rubio estaba apunto de decir decidio interrumpirlo antes de que se arrepentiera _

_-Espera Naruto estas seguro de lo que estabas apunto de decir-_

_-Claro que si¿ que crees? Que lo diria jugando no- dijo muy serio el rubio a Hinata le sorprendio su actitud no lo habia visto asi nunca pensaba que el todo se lo tomaba a broma pero ahora veia que no era asi ella estaba muy feliz pero trataba de no demostrarlo mucho._

_Naruto al ver que ella no respondia decidio hablar_

_-Entonces Hinata te casas conmigo-dijo muy sonriente(el no sabia por que hacia esto se supone que acababa de salir de una relacion y ahora le estaba pidiendo a Hinata que se casara con el al parecer no le afecto tanto que Sakura lo aiga dejado)_

_-...-Hinata estaba en shock (por dios me esta pidiendo que me case con el pero no te ilusiones Hinata solo es por ayudarte) __- Pero tu no me amas- respondio la Hyuga_

_-Eso no importa , aquí lo que importa eres tu ya vas haber que con el tiempo tu y yo vamos hacer la pareja mas feliz de toda Konoha-dicho esto Hinata lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas_

_-Muchas gracias Naruto de verdad muhas gracias-Decia Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos_

_-No hay de que si ya sabes que Naruto uzumaki esta aquí para ayudarte-Decia mientras le correspondia el abrazo a su ahora comprometida_

_-Pero dime como se lo diremos a los demas-pregunto inocentemente Hinata-Imaginate lo que van a pensar... Todos estaran muy decepcionados de nosotros, se supone que yo estaba con Sasuke Uchiha y tu con Sakura Haruno _

_-Tranquila Hinata que no te importe lo que los demas piensen que solo te importe tu misma se egoista con el mundo se egoista por primera vez y que los demas que hablen todo lo que quieran solo estan celosos por que seremos la mejor pareja del mundo la mas feliz-dicho esto abrazo con mas fuerza a Hinata _

_-Gracias Naruto eres el mejor no se que haria sin ti-_

_-Pero dime que fue lo que te dijo esa persona-/refiriendose a Sasuke pero no lo nombro por que ya no quiere hablar de el /_

_-Pues mejor leelo tu mismo-dicho esto le dio a Naruto la carta que le habia dejado Sasuke_

_-Que.. ese...maldito cobarde ni siquiera tuvo los suficientes pantalones de decirtelo a la cara-Naruto estaba muy enojado _

_-Tranquilo Naruto-(y ahora como hare para que se tranquilize)pensaba hinata-_

_-A lo siento pero dime como le vamos a hacer-_

_-¿para que?-deijo muy inocentemente Hinata-_

_-Hay Hina como que para que pues para que todos crean que en serio nos amamos-dijo muy serio el rubio_

_-A para eso bueno ...-estaba pensando en como hacerle pero en eso ve la casa de Naruto y –bueno ahora no se me ocurre nada pero que tal si empezamos por limpiar tu casa "Amor"_

_-(sonriendo ante la ocurrencia de Hinata)tienes razon pero ten mucho cuidado hay vidrios en el piso _

_-ai no te preocupes por eso yo los recojo-se para-haber donde tienes las cosas para la limpieza "cariño"_

_-jajajaja bueno "amorcito" ahora las traigo-se para y esta apunto de irse pero en eso Hinata lo agarra de la mano y le dice_

_-no recuerda que ahora yo soy tu prometida asi que tengo que saber donde estan las cosas en tu casa "cariño"_

_-a naruto le sorprendio mucho la accion de Hinata asi que sin querer se sonrojo a mas no poder-a...si es ci...er...to-_

_-Hinata al notar lo que estaba haciendotambien se sonrojo pero no por eso lo solto-va...mos-dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Naruto al verla sonrojada y con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que te quita el aliento dijo-Hinata te ves encantadora sonrojada y con esa hermosa sonrisa-y al decir esto el tambien sonrio_

_-Muchas gracias Naruto tu no te quedas atrás en nada- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo_

_-Bueno vamos por las cosas-y asi fueron por los articulos de limpieza pero en ningun momento dejaron de agarrarse de las manos y acada rato se sorprendian lanzandose miradas que decian muchas cosas-_

_asi pasaron todo el dia limpiando hasta que por fin quedo impecable la casa de Naruto_

_-Hay poooooooooor fin terminamos Naruto dime ¿hace cuanto tiempo no limpiabas?_

_-Este...bueno...creo...que...-(Hay ahora que le digo deseguro pensara que)_

_pero algo lo saco de sus pensamientos_

_TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC (sorry con mi gran timbre)_


End file.
